


If Not You Then Who Else

by baeconandeggs, baekchanboo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekchanboo/pseuds/baekchanboo
Summary: “In my dreams you really loved strawberries, you were munching on them all the time. I hope you still do.”





	If Not You Then Who Else

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE624  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Hello! While I am writing this fic I experienced writer’s block which resulted to asking for an extension more than once. At some point, I wanted to drop out of the fest but decided not to because I don’t want to disappoint or sadden the prompter. To the prompter, thank you for creating the prompt that made my mind create scenes for ChanBaek hehe and I hope that I did your prompt justice. Hope you’ll love this. To the mods, thank you for being patient and helping me. I know that I myself is really stressful. Lol. To my betas: C, V and A plus friends of mine, thank you so much for cheering me on, giving me some ideas, tips and of course honest feedbacks. To everyone who will be reading this fic, thank you so much and I hope you’ll like it. This is my first time but I hope the fic will make you feel warm and happy. I’ll apologize in advance if it is not good enough. Hehehe. Lovelots!

**_Year 2011 -_ ** **_Prologue_ **

Ever since Baekhyun was young, he had recurring dreams with unfamiliar faces but one particular face, a handsome being, has always been the subject of his dreams. Strangely enough, he gets to know this person better every year through his continuous phantasms. Dreams were meant to be forgotten once a person awakens but every nocturnal fantasy of that nameless handsome man has been etched into Baekhyun'smemory. He starts writing every detail of his dreams, from the man’s gaze to the location of his dreamscape. Baekhyun would always wonder of the man’s identity and the man’s purpose of appearing in his dreams. Alas,no answers were found. 

 

_"Ich liebe dich!" The man shouted with a big smile on his face before running towards someone whom Baekhyun can't see. His heart started to beat rapidly for some reasons he can't comprehend._

_"Baekhyun, do you hear my heart?"  the taller smiled_ _._

_"Of course. I love you too, Chanyeol."_

 

Baekhyun jolted awake, his heart racing. He touched his face, only to realize that it's wet with tears. " _Chanyeol_.. _._ " The name sounded so endearing.Baekhyun decided to make up a reason as to why he had some sort of connection with the man in his dreams, Chanyeol, who was supposed to be close to non-existent in reality. He believed that Chanyeol was his past-lover. His senior,  Junmyeon,explained that recurring dreams could be a part of one’s past or present life. There was no other sensible explanation to Chanyeol’s visit in every dream other than that the man was his past-life lover. Although there was no solid evidence, Baekhyun needed a reason to stop himself from pondering too much on Chanyeol.

"Junmyeon!!!" Baekhyun called out through the packed hallway, trying to catch the attention of his friendly and smart senior, Junmyeon. The older stopped his tracks and waited for Baekhyun.

 

"I-i figured it out." He stated while panting due to running. There's a smile on his lips.

 

"Figured out, what?" Junmyeon raised a brow out of curiosity.

 

"The man in my dreams is probably my lover in my past life. It's possible, right?" Baekhyun’s eyes shone as he asked.

 

"It's possible, but do you know what the legend says? After figuring out the truth in your dream it will end just like a story. Your phantasms about that certain man could end, Baekhyun." Junmyeon statedwith a sad smile knowing how fond his friend was for the man in his dreams.

 

Baekhyun dropped the books to the floor, held his senior on his shoulders and started shaking him, "That's not true, right?"

 

He was already crying at the thought of not seeing that Chanyeol guy any longerwas purely devastating. Baekhyun was too attached to him to let Chanyeol go after all the adventures and moments they had in his dreams. His grasp on Junmyeon's shoulder slowly loosened as he started tobreathe heavily. Junmyeon grabbed onto his elbow, calling for help as Baekhyun started to lose strength in his legs. Suddenly, everything turned black.

 

_"Baekhyun, would you wait for me?"_

 

_He nodded, "Of course, I would. No matter how far you will go or how long you will be gone. I'll always be here, I'll always wait for you."_

 

_Chanyeol smiled and softly placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good. But if ever I'll lose you, I'll find you and I know I can because my heart would know where you are."_

 

Baekhyun stood still as he watched his surroundings change. Tears, suddenly falling.

 

_Chanyeol hugged him, leaving his suitcase stand beside him. He's going to someplace in America for a research about this new medicine. "I love you so much, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol said before placing a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. "Until we meet again, love."_

 

Baekhyun woke up in his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Junmyeon was right. It was the last time Chanyeol would appear in his dreams.His heart is shattered into million pieces wishing it was all a lie.

 

**_September 2017_ **

 

Years passed and Baekhyunmatured so much in those years. Now, he is working under Wanderlust, a well-known travel magazine in Korea, as a travel photographer and journalist.

 

Placing the boxes beside his bed, a stack of books were on the floor, he is currently clearing out his bookshelf. He is gonna move out of his current place, he needs a much peaceful and convenient environment. It is much needed for the best of his soul, he didn't need to be bothered by his noisy neighbors every freaking night.

 

Gladly, Junmyeon helped him find a great place, just blocks away from his work plus no noisy neighbors, because he would be living in the suburban part of Seoul. Thanks to his photography and writing skills, he'll soon be living an almost perfect life. But perfect does not exist, he's lacking in love and genuine happiness. Well, it never really came across his mind because his career is his number one priority in life at the moment. Happiness is nowhere to be found when he's living alone and buries himself with work to fill the void..

 

His phone buzzed, making him stop from taping the box. He groaned as he reached for his phone which is on the top of his messy bed. As soon as he touched his phone, he accidentally kicked one of his now empty shelf. 

 

"Ouch." The wooden rack fell down. Luckily it did not hit his head but a small journal did come flying down onto his face.

 

"What the heck is this?" Baekhyun scanned the said journal but a loud booming voice stopped him from checking the pages.

 

"BAEKHYUN!" A series of knocks echoed through the small apartment. He pushed the fallen shelf out of his way, and stood up, groaning, he already knew who the visitor was.

 

"Kim Jongdae!" He said in a stern voice while the guy in front of him is all smiles and everything positive.

 

"What? I'm just here to help you pack your things up." He looked at him innocently with a smile hanging on his lips. Baekhyun sighed in defeat as he allowed him to enter.

 

"Okay, okay. We need to hurry, the moving truck would be here in 2 hours. There are boxes in the kitchen."

 

"Roger." Jongdae answered, making both of them laugh at his stupid pun.

 

Jongdae is a good friend he met during Baekhyun’s college days. It was one of the darkest periods in his life where he lost his mother and his family went down the hill. Gladly this positive boy came into his life, like a light in the dark.  Although he is loud and noisy, he is the warmest person you could ever meet.

 

"Finally. We're done." Jongdae wiped his imaginary sweat.

 

"Yeah, finally."

 

"Now now, my friend. I'll be going, my boss called for me. See you soon!" Jongdae patted his back, he smiled and thanked his friend.

 

Baekhyun unlocked the gates of his new home, kicking it open as he pulls his suitcase, a small box that contains his files for the next issues of the magazine in his arms and keys between his lips.  Grunting as he drops the box once he reached the door. Baekhyun breathes deeply first before finally opening the door. _New home, new life._

 

He gasped as he entered house, it has avery modern yet simple layout, absolutely his style. He would definitely need to thank Junmyeon for helping him in looking for a fully-furnished rent-to-own housethat would perfectly suit his taste.

 

Boxes were stacked on the side of the living room, it is his things but mostly books, journals, and other important papers needed. Baekhyun sighed as he needed to arrange everything in those boxes. He brought his suitcase to the master bedroom before looking for the cutter.

 

His phone rang, taking his attention away from the box that he was about to open.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Baekhyun! We need your master plan report for the February issue. Mr. Kim wants to check it."

 

"Okay, okay. Will be there in 20 minutes." Baekhyun groaned, wanting to pull his hair off his head. His was supposed to have a day-off yet it seemed like it would be spent in the office.

 

Rain started pouring the moment Baekhyun arrived at the bus stop.Tapping his feet, he was obviously annoyed at how his day was going. He was supposed to be lazily arranging his furniture in his new home, then watching on Netflix while rolling on his new bed. Finally, he saw the bus approaching from a distance.

 

As he was about to step into the bus, a man with a black polka-dot umbrella came running, his nose hitting the surface of the umbrella. _Just how unlucky could I get.._ He wanted to shout his frustrations at the said man but the bus driver was already honking his horn, calling Baekhyun's attention. He hopped in the bus and swiped his card. He took a seat before wiping the water droplets on his face due to the rain (and that man's umbrella).

 

"Baekhyun, thank god you're already here!" Jessica exclaimed as soon as he saw Baekhyun. "Sorry for calling you on your day-off but Mr. Kim is looking for the finalized plan for the February issue. He wants to check the destinations and assign it before the holidays kick in,"

 

Baekhyun handles both the creative design and journalism team. He has always been an achiever, he proved himself in this industry.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kim. Here is the master plan for February 2019 issue." He greeted as soon as he stepped into the editor-in-chief's office and handed a bind of paper neatly arranged.

 

"The main destination for the issue would be Coron, Palawan of the Philippines. Also, I listed affordable yet convenient hotels, activities and places to explore in said island." Mr. Kim nodded as he listened on.

 

"Okay. I'll read your report and see if it can be approved." Baekhyun bowed before leaving.

 

Sighing, he checked his watch. It's already 3pm. He sat in his station, Baekhyun started checking through the photos he took in Bali, Indonesia which is the featured locality for January issue. He did not need to adjust the brightness, saturation or contrast because the pictures he took are already good enough.

 

Finally, he could leave their office at 5pm. Mr. Kim approved the master plan and of course, assigned Baekhyun to be the one to go to the Philippines. Nothing's new, he leaves the country every month for a new project,it’s his monthly routine.

 

Baekhyun has his own distinct features, yes. He has convinced himself a long time ago that he's different from other people because well, he's unique in his own way. But his definition of  “rest" was absolutely the same as what Merriam Webster has to offer. Day-off is synonymous to rest, which practically means freedom from any activity or labor, but apparently his _own_ dictionary doesn't even recognize what "rest" actually is. Day-off was never this exhausting.

 

Travelling from work to his new 'home' did boost his excitement level to maybe 60%, but exhaustion has been bugging him since forever, 100% of exhaust level corrupted his body after going out of his workplace that he even forgot how addition works. 60 + 100 is _definitely_ not 100, the exhaustion level should be 40 to complete the 100% scheme. 

 

With extreme fatigue, he threw himself on the new couch. But then, he saw the boxes which did not really compliment the house’s atmosphere. Baekhyun stood up and drag one of the box near the sofa. He grabbed the cutter he left on the coffee-table. He opened the box and it was his kitchen utensils. After cleaning up 4 of the 5 boxes, he carried the last and medium-sized one.

 

Struggling, carrying the box with his petite body, Baekhyun almost stops at every step of the stairs. “Gosh, when will my sufferings for this day be over?” Dropping the box on the top step, he barely pulled himself up to reach the second floor of the house. Giving up is not Byun Baekhyun’s thing but heck, the box that contains his books and journals might even be heavier than him. Instead of carrying it he started dragging it like a suitcase to his bedroom.

 

Baekhyun decided to take a shower, he’s not only exhausted but he smells like sweat and strawberry— yeah, it’s a mix—an awful mix.

 

Slipping into his bathroom, he inhaled the sweet scents of his bath soap and shampoo. It may be a bit feminine but strangely Baekhyun likes his body products scented sweet—specifically strawberry and vanilla. He slowly took off his clothes and toss it on the basket right belowthe bathroom sink. Filling the bathtub with water, Baekhyun accidentally slipped while bending to turn on the faucet. _What a freaking great day._ He just thanked all the inventors existing for making a handle possible, if not he might be dead by now, _nude_ in his own bathroom and that's plainly counts as embarrassing.

 

He concluded that it is the perfect time to call and thank Junmyeon. He knew he wouldn’t disturb the older because during this hour of the night he’s always playing computer games as a stress reliever after his work. Baekhyun grabbed his phone that’s been lying in the middle of his neatly-done bed and dialed his senior’s number. After 4 or 5 rings, Junmyeon finally answered— _when will this person change?_  Baekhyun thought.

 

“Hello?” Junmyeon answered, he probably didn’t look at the caller’s name based on his tone. Keyboard and mouse clicks were heard.

 

“Junmyeon! It’s me, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun exclaimed, faking annoyance while he rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh! It’s my dear, Baekkie. Why? Do you need something?” The older cooed, but still frantic keyboard pressing sounds were heard and Baekhyun could already guess that his senior is fighting virtual monsters.

 

“Don’t say that I’m just calling you when I need something, you’re making me look bad.” He pouted as if Junmyeon could see him, his senior laughed at him.

 

“Fine, fine. Then why did you call?”

 

“I just want to thank you for getting me a perfect house— a little too big but yeah, very modern and I like it.”  

 

“Aww. You’re always welcome, Hyunnie. And I got you a big house for you to settle down already, stop living alone! Get a life companion or in short a _lover_.”

 

“I should be the one saying that, oldie. You’re the one who needs to settle down, stop playing games and try to go out for once!”

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll do that but first I need to hang up because I’m seriously losing in this game.”

 

“Hello? Junmyeon? I can’t believe this, he just hanged up on me.” Baekhyun says dramatically, throwing his phone lightly on his bed.

 

He eyed the box he brought into the room and started dragging it near his bed. Baekhyun sat on the said furniture, before grabbing the cutter that’s placed on the top of his nightstand.

 

The small guy started opening his box, a journal (that has a gold-print of 2011 on its cover) lies on the top of his books. It’s very familiar that it digs his so called ‘ _buried feelings’_ out. Without even looking at its contents, he knew that it was his dream journal.

 

Once Baekhyun is done with putting the books in the shelf, he decided to call it a night. Ready to turn off the lights, the journal caught his eye. Arguing with his self, contemplating whether to read it or just sleep. That’s when he thought that it would be much better to rest when he could read the journal some other time. In fact, he’s afraid of opening the past. He’s afraid there’s something in the journal that might hold him back in the life that he is living right now.

 

 

 

_“Do you still know me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, he came back after seven long years._

_“Tell me, how could I even forget you?” Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol, tighter than ever with tears escaping his eyes._

 

 

_“I thought I lost you. I thought you would never come back. I thought you… died. I can’t even help but to cry every night once I heard the news, Chanyeol.”_

 

 

 _The taller kissed his forehead, muttering countless of “sorry”. He was supposed to be back in 4 years but a war engaged in the country he’s in. That’s the reason he lost communication with his family and Baekhyun. But as soon as the chaos ended, he went back to Korea_ — _now in his lover’s embrace._

 

ㅡ

  
Baekhyun woke up because of his dream. It’s been years since he last dreamt of _Chanyeol_. His eyes settled upon the journal on the top of the bedside drawer. Without even thinking, he grabbed the said notebook and started reading it. It doesn’t matter if he wakes up late as long as he could remember that Chanyeol is once alive and is once part of his past life.

  


Last week of September passed by quickly because of his loaded work. It’s already October and the temperature constantly drops, and Baekhyun isn’t in for this.

 

The petite guy is expecting to dream about Chanyeol after he finished reading his dream journal. But nothing seems to be happening. It’s not that he wanted something to happen but at least a chance where he could control his phantasm and say goodbye to Chanyeol, _for real._

 

“Mr. Byun.” Mr. Kim called out which made him stood up from his seat. He bowed down to show respect to his boss.

 

“This is Oh Sehun, he’s an intern that would be coming with you tomorrow to the Philippines.”

 

Baekhyun extended his hand to the tall boy. “Hello. I’m Byun Baekhyun, the head of creative design and journalism team.” The taller accepted his hand and smiled.

 

“Great. Now I’ll be working on some papers, please help and show Mr. Oh around, Mr. Byun.”

 

Baekhyun feels so nice because having an intern around means less work for him but he also learned that Oh Sehun is actually Mr. Kim’s nephew. He noted in the back of his mind to not give him too much tasks, he can’t be on the bad side of Mr. Kim.

 

While editing articles, Jessica came to him with a brown envelope. “Here Baek, everything you needed is in there and the allowance for your trip is already transferred to your bank account. Your flight is 7pm sharp in the evening and you don’t have to go to work tomorrow as Mr. Kim have said.”  

 

“Okay noted. Thanks Jess.” I gave her a smile and she nodded.

 

“No problem, Byun. Have fun!” Jessica said before turning away.

 

The idea of going home at exactly 5pm makes his brain secrete hormones that is bounded together to create the feeling of happiness. Baekhyun neatly placed his bag and the brown envelope on the seat beside him in the bus. As soon as he relieved a sigh, his phone started ringing. He checked the caller and its Jongdae.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Let’s go to ‘The DJs’.” Chen said with excitement in his voice.

 

“What? No! You know it costs a fortune to just enter that bar.” Baekhyun’s voice is a little too loud and it made the old woman look at him. He smiled kindly and turned away in embarrassment.

 

“Who says we’re going to spend money? I got free tickets and unlimited drinks coupon from our office raffle.” Jongdae says, almost too excitedly.

 

“You lucky man. Okay, I’m going if only you would pick me up and drop me off my house.”

 

“Sure, you’ve got yourself a personal driver. Will pick you up at 7pm.” Jongdae hanged up on him.

 

Baekhyun could only feel excitement and happiness mixed, it’s been so long since he last drank alcohol. Good thing, his flight is in the evening. There’s nothing stopping him now, he could only laugh inwardly to prevent unwanted attention from the other passengers.

  
  


“Here’s your ticket, Byun.” Jongdae handed him the ticket as soon as he entered his car.

 

“Wait, are you drinking too?” Baekhyun asked because how can he drink and drive him home if ever.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll call someone to drive us home.” He said, raising his brows playfully.

 

“Are you dating someone?” Baekhyun asked and the troll just replied with an obnoxious laugh.

 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and it makes him think that Jongdae and Junmyeon would definitely click because they’re both dorks. But Junmyeon is on another level of dorkiness, at least Jongdae knows how to go out once in awhile, while that old guy’s arse is just glued to his computer chair.

 

They entered the bar with eyes twinkling in excitement. It’s been a long time since they last drink and hey, free entrance and unlimited drinks would be no match for any reason in their way.

 

Jongdae laughs as he turned to Baekhyun, “How about a drinking game? Let’s see who lasts long.”

 

“Are you seriously asking me that? Call. If I win, you have to buy me dinner for a whole month.”

 

“Sure and if I win, you have to buy me the laptop with the latest technology.”

 

“That’s not a fair deal.”

 

“Where in my statement is not fair? It wouldn’t hurt your monthly salary but your everyday dinner would wound up mine.”

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae sat on an empty table. Jongdae called the waiter and asked for five bottles of beer and spicy chicken feet. The cheeky guy had this game-ready smirk on his face while Baekhyun is just looking at him calmly, because he’s currently thinking about how to win this drinking game.

 

The bar isn’t that crowded since it’s only Thursday. It’s usually jam-packed during Fridays and the weekend. Baekhyun can’t help but smile as soon as he sniffs in the air that’s mixed of alcohol and somehow, fruits. A live band is performing as he could recognize, they are playing love songs.  


 

  
They poured the beer in their glass, and started gulping down everything, both their competitive spirits kicking in. Already on their 15th bottle, Baekhyun is just as wasted as Jongdae.  


 

  
“Y-you! Em gonna win this.” Jongdae pointed at his friend.  


 

  
“In yo dreams! Another bottle please.” Baekhyun raised his glass and tried to stand up but wasted as he is, he lost his balance and fell off. Shaking the table because of the impact three of the empty bottles fell dead on the floor.

 

  
  
“B-baekhyun! You’re bleeding!!!!” Jongdae started panicking when he saw Baekhyun’s forehead bleeding.

 

  
  
“Ouch.” The latter groaned in pain having a cut in his forehead and his back hurting from the fall.

 

Baekhyun started losing consciousness. A guy wearing a black polo came running between the crowd that is gathering around Baekhyun and Jongdae.  


 

  
“Excuse me, excuse me.”

 

  
  
The guy knelt beside Baekhyun and applied pressure on the cut using his fingers to stop the bleeding.  


 

  
“Who are y-yow?” Jongdae asked slightly pushing the taller away from his friend.  


 

  
The man pulled something out of his pocket, which turns out to be an I.D. and showed it to the drunk man. “Park Chanyeol, general surgeon in Seoul Medical Hospital.”  


 

  
“I need a first aid kit!” He shouted, hoping for someone to start moving quickly.    


 

  
“Oh…. kay.” Jongdae moved back away from the two. An employee from the bar came running with a first aid kit in hand.  


 

  
Chanyeol quickly got the disinfectant, antibiotic ointment and bandage. Baekhyun groaned in pain, and slapped Chanyeol’s hand away. The doctor continued treating the drunken brunette despite the small guy’s stubbornness.  


 

  
“I’ve applied first aid but please call an ambulance to get an x-ray from the hospital since this drunk kid complains about his back.”  


  
  
They arrived at Seoul Medical Hospital in less than 20 minutes. Baekhyun is unconscious, sleeping rather. Chanyeol got the time to properly observe the guy’s face in the ambulance and oddly, he seems familiar. Like, really familiar but the doctor can’t quite put a finger on it.  


 

  
Jongdae was in the waiting area of the emergency room before a nurse called him to fill-up some form for Baekhyun. Fortunately, he’s sober enough to write the details needed but the nurse scrunched his nose upon seeing the guy’s messy handwriting. Jongdae went to Baekhyun to check on him, he met the doctor who helped his friend earlier in the bar.  


 

  
  
“Is he okay?” Jongdae asked.

 

  
  
“Yes, he’s just drunk and needs some rest. He could be discharged as soon as he wakes up.” Park Chanyeol turned away from Jongdae and stared at Baekhyun for awhile, before instructing the nurse to call him once the ‘small guy’ (as he referred to Baekhyun) wakes up.  


 

  
“Psh. What a grouchy man.” Jongdae murmured.  
  


 

  
After a few hours, Baekhyun opened his eyes. It’s already past 3am, yet the emergency room is still running. The latter tapped Jongdae’s hand to wake him up.  


 

  
  
“What time is it? Where are we?” Baekhyun asked as soon as Jongdae open his eyes.

 

  
  
“3:24am and we are at the hospital. You caused a teeny-weeny accident in the bar earlier.” Jongdae answered.  


 

  
“Oh gosh. I need to go home.” Baekhyun sat straight and groaned as his head throbbed in pain.  


 

  
“Wait, I’ll call the doctor. He said he needs to check on you before they discharge you.” Jongdae took off, leaving Baekhyun.

 

  
  
“Hello Mr. Byun. I am Yixing, the doctor-on-duty. Dr. Park is working in a surgery right now so I’ll be the one to check on you.”  


 

  
Baekhyun remained silent as he is being examined by the doctor. He is sleepy and his mind is occupied with his upcoming trip in the afternoon.    
  
  
  
Series of beeps were heard in Baekhyun’s room. He tried reaching for the alarm clock which is on his bedside drawer but fails. He groaned as he opened his eyes, it’s a miracle that he got an 8-hour sleep straight after becoming wasted as hell last night. The brunette got up realizing that he still needs to pack up for the trip later.  


 

  
He prepared a ramyeon as his breakfast. You couldn’t blame him, Baekhyun can’t cook proper food for himself. As he is savoring the taste, the doorbell rang indicating that there is someone outside his house. He checked the video monitor to know who is ringing his doorbell at 11:30AM.

 

  
  
“Oh shoot.”  He quickly ran upstairs to put some pants and a decent shirt on. Oh Sehun, impatiently rings the doorbell.  


 

  
“That kid!” Baekhyun screamed bumping his toe on the door.  
  


 

  
“I’m under the sun for so long.” Sehun said with sassiness evident in his voice that made Baekhyun scoff.

 

  
  
Baekhyun opened the door for Sehun. The younger one came in with so much ease.  


 

  
“What happened to your forehead?” The younger of the two asked.

 

  
  
“Just a little accident last night.”

 

  
  
“Anyway, my uncle asked me to deliver you this.” Sehun handed Baekhyun a brown envelope.  


 

  
“What—”

 

  
  
“Just check it yourself. I don’t know what’s in it.”  Sehun cutted the older’s sentence that made Baekhyun scoff in disbelief. _He sure is a sassy ass._  


 

  
The younger of the two walked to the front door but, Baekhyun called him because he wanted to even offered him coffee or whatever Sehun wants (even though he’s a little bit rude).

 

  
  
“I’ll be back later at 4pm sharp. Be sure you’re ready on time or else you go get yourself a cab.”

 

  
  
“Wait, what?” Baekhyun asked in confusion.

 

  
  
“I’m picking you up obviously. Don’t get me wrong, your house is near mine.” He said before shutting the door, leaving Baekhyun with a little smile on his face. _Thinking, Oh Sehun’s not that bad so far._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 2am when they landed back in Korea. A week of vacation/work had him sleepless. Palawan is a wonderful and tiring _(to deal with the sassy nephew of Mr. Kim)_ experience, he seriously needs a sleep before working on those thousands of beautiful captures he got in the Philippines.

 

A loud honking sound woke Baekhyun up. He frowned as he check the clock on his bed-side table. _God, it’s only freaking 7:30am. Who the hell has the audacity to cause noise this early?_ It’s the continuous sound of a truck engine and some other indescribable noises that keeps him from getting the peace he wanted. Baekhyun opened his eyes wide and put on a shirt, a little too aggressive. He went out of his room, stomping his feet in annoyance. Ready to shout at anyone who’s ruining his precious slumber.  


 

  
“What the hell is going on this early?” He pushed the gate and gained stares from the men in front of his house.  


 

  
He squeezed his eyes as if it’ll help him observe everything that’s going on around him. _A moving truck, men who carries boxes and a formal-looking man (holding an umbrella that is way too familiar)._ It doesn’t take a genius to know what’s currently happening. A new neighbor. The latter can’t help but facepalm. _Geez, lack of sleep could really get anyone in a hostile attitude._

 

  
“Oh! You look oddly familiar.” The formal-looking guy came to him. _Oh well, might as well describe as a tall handsome man._ Baekhyun thought and shook his head to clear it.  


 

  
“And that umbrella looks oddly familiar too. Perhaps, have we met somewhere?”

 

  
  
The tall man scanned him and brush his bangs away from his forehead that made Baekhyun jerked away from him. The dried-up wound showed that made the taller guy smile a little upon seeing it.

 

  
  
“I stitched up that cut on your forehead. You were the stubborn kid who drank too much. Your alcohol resistance is not so good, next time you should watch out so you wouldn’t get into trouble.”

 

  
  
“What? Are you seriously telling me that?” Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes. First, this guy tries to bluff about stitching his cut (maybe not, since he did not really know who stitched up his wound). Second, he just insulted his alcohol tolerance. The taller guy let out a chuckle.  


 

  
“Yes, I’m telling you that, if not you then who else. By the way, I’m Park Chanyeol, your new neighbor.”  Before the shorter could react or say anything else. Chanyeol disappeared before his eyes. He scanned the surroundings to find the guy but he didn’t found him, all he spotted was an I.D dropped on the ground. Baekhyun picked it up and stared at it before he tries to register everything right now.

 

  
  
Baekhyun ran back inside his house, holding his tears. With shaking hands, he hurriedly looks for his journal that’s been placed in the depths of his bookshelf.

  
  
_Park Chanyeol_.He runs his fingers above the ink. A name he thought he could never hear. Everything is like a dream. It wasn’t a hallucination or something right? _It’s real, this time it’s real._  


  
“ _Chanyeol_.” The name rolled of Baekhyun’s tongue with longing. The tears that he’s been holding back endlessly falls as if it’s never gonna stop.  
  


 

  
  
—

 

  
_“Hello.” A tall handsome man appeared before Baekhyun while he is shopping for inks and papers._

 

_  
  
“Uhm, are you talking to me?” He points to himself, he might be looking dumb but the man finds him cute and amusing._

 

_  
“Yes, if not you then who else.” The man said, Baekhyun raised his brow as if analyzing the taller. The man let out a hearty laugh._

 

_  
  
“Park Chanyeol. And you are Byun Baekhyun right?” Chanyeol offered a hand but the smaller is being wary of his presence because heck, he didn’t want to talk to strangers. Even handsome strangers, okay. _

 

_  
  
_ _—_

_  
  
“I love you.” Chanyeol whispered, his heart beating fast and lively. It beats along with the overflowing feeling of love for Baekhyun. _

 

_  
  
“Me? You love me?” Baekhyun points to himself. Asking for assurance out of shock. He actually loved Chanyeol  first or so he thought, but never got the chance to voice it out.  
  
  
_

 

_  
“Of course, if not you then who else.” The taller answered which made Baekhyun smile. He reach for Chanyeol’s head and tiptoed to plant a short but a kiss full of love that he wants to offer.  
  
_

 

_  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
_

  
—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang continuously and shouts were heard. Baekhyun opened his eyes only to find himself lying on his carpeted-bedroom floor. Probably, there were snots all over his face from crying so much. Before going down the stairs, he washed his face to look at least presentable.  


 

  
“Baekhyun? What the heck happened to your face?” Junmyeon asked, confused.  


 

  
Baekhyun started crying, the startled senior hugged the younger tapping his back as a sign of comfort. He let Baekhyun wet his shoulders for a few minutes.

 

  
  
“Hey. What happened? Why are you crying so much?”  Junmyeon finally asked as he pushes the younger off his shoulder.  


 

  
“C-chanyeol. I met him.”

 

  
  
“What?” Junmyeon scanned Baekhyun to see if the boy is pranking him or probably gone insane. When he noticed that the younger is really serious, “So he does exist…” he sighed.  


 

  
“So how and when? Tell me.” He sat by the kitchen counter and Baekhyun followed.  


 

  
“Earlier today, he moved in the house in front of mine.”  


 

  
“Are you sure it’s really the Park Chanyeol in your dreams?”  Junmyeon asked, one of his brows raised.  


 

  
“Of course I am. Here look.” Baekhyun place the I.D he got earlier on the kitchen counter for Junmyeon to see.  


 

  
“That’s him. That’s how he looks like in my dream and of course, in reality. “ Baekhyun said while observing the older’s reaction.  


 

  
“Wait. I need time to process everything. What you are saying and how it connects to everything that happened, I’m fucking getting goosebumps.”  


 

  
After a few breath in and outs, Junmyeon finally spoke again.  


 

  
“We’ll be needing some beer, let’s talk about it. We got the whole night. Tell me even the littlest things. Let’s sort this out and make a conclusion. I can’t believe that you’re making my brain work on a Saturday night, Baek.”  


 

  
Baekhyun explained everything to Junmyeon. It’s not hard since Junmyeon has been there ever since Chanyeol entered his life (through his dreams). He was the one who heard the stories of the past Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Now he’s more than interested to know how the story goes this time.  


 

  
“He actually said a same phrase when we met in our past life and how we met today. ‘If not you then who else’” Baekhyun’s heart undeniably beats so much. They might be needing a cardiologist sooner or later.  


 

  
“Oh, his signature line. Maybe. Now let’s talk about you. How do you feel?” Junmyeon asked.  


 

  
“I feel like I found something really important I lost before. The feeling of longing and something I can’t explain. Everything is overwhelming and my emotions are all-over the place.” Baekhyun explain, Junmyeon nods as he listens to Baekhyun. It’s really a good thing to have a friend who graduated as a psychologist.  


 

  
“Based on everything you have said, Chanyeol and you might be really past-life lovers. He may or may not be different from the guy you’re dreaming about. If you will ever fall for him, make sure to love him because for who he is, and not as your past life lover or the reincarnated soulmate of yours. That’s what I can only say for now.”  
  


 

  
  
The weekends passed so fast. After that first encounter with Chanyeol, Baekhyun haven’t seen him yet. He never got the chance to return the I.D back to Chanyeol. The brunette decided to drop it by in Seoul Medical Hospital since it’s on his way to work it won’t be a hassle. He checked the directory for the general surgeon department and went there.  


 

  
“Excuse me. Where can I find Mr. Park Chanyeol?” He asked in the nurse station.  


 

  
“Oh sir. Did you have an appointment with Dr. Park? He is currently doing a surgery for an emergency patient right now.”  


 

  
“No, I do not have an appointment. But he dropped his I.D and I’m here to return it.” Baekhyun smiled as he hands the I.D to the nurse.

 

  
  
“Wait sir. Please do leave your name.” The nurse insisted and explained that Doctor Park might want to thank him. So he left it with a— _your ‘drunk stubborn’ neighbor *note the sarcasm*._  


 

  
  
As Baekhyun went in the elevator, Chanyeol came approaching the nurse station in such a hurry, holding a brown envelope, and not wearing his white coat.

 

  
  
“Jongin, please do check the patient’s blood pressure in room 408 every 2 hours. I need to drop some documents by my sister’s workplace right now. Please contact me if you need me, okay?” Chanyeol says in a hurry, Jongin nodded. The doctor already presses on the elevator buttons repeatedly as if it’s going to make the elevator arrive on the floor faster.

 

  
  
“Dr. Park! Wait!” Jongin called for the doctor’s attention and waved Chanyeol’s I.D. “A cute shortie dropped this by, a few minutes before you went out.” Chanyeol arched his brow. The nurse handed him a paper. “I asked him to write his name in case you wanted thank him or something. He folded it and told me it’s confidential. Perhaps, are you dating someone again?”

 

  
  
“I’m not dating anyone, Jongin. Got no time for that. But thanks for this. See you later and update me if anything happens.” The doctor ordered him.  


 

  
“Aye, aye doc!” He response and saluted in a playful manner.  
  


 

  
Chanyeol sat in his car but before driving away from the hospital. He checked the paper and smiling as he shook his head. On the other hand, Baekhyun was throwing his hands over his head. Realizing what he wrote was plain embarrassing. _Seriously? What am I doing?_

 

  
  
  
“Baekhyun, could you send a few photos from Palawan to my email?” Soonyoung asked, the latter glared at him.  


 

  
“Soonyoung, NO. You can’t freaking post it on your Instagram account. Just write about your new found local spot, so I could check on it before the day ends.” Baekhyun said. Sehun stood up from his seat and handed Soonyoung a flashdrive. The brunette gave Soonyoung a look, but the younger just stick his tongue out at him.  


 

  
  
His phone started alarming at 5:30pm, he set it because well, he loves his home so much that he doesn’t want to leave his home every waking day. Baekhyun turned the alarm off and started arranging his messy table due to the papers that he is currently checking.  
  


  
“Jessica, I’ll be going. Please email me the articles from the local team. I only got Soonyoung’s today.”  


 

  
“Got it, Baek!”  
  
  
  
Chanyeol walked through his sister’s coffee shop, just a few minute drive away from the hospital. The guy is a head turner indeed, every customer looked at him when he entered the shop and most of the staffs in the café have a crush on him.  


 

  
“Look who’s here. It’s my not-so-baby brother!” Yoora cooed at him.  


 

  
“I’m not a kid anymore, noona. Here’s the documents you’re asking for. Mom mailed it to me.” Chanyeol said as he hands the envelope to his older sister.  


 

  
“Oh good! If not, you won’t come here to drop by. It’s been a week since you visited my café. My staffs are getting less motivated because they’re not seeing you.” She said with a teasing tone. Yoora laughed obnoxiously when she saw the frown on her younger brother’s face.  


 

  
“How’s your wedding preparation going?” Chanyeol asked, changing the topic. He knows where the topic is going if he didn’t change it. His sister will tease him to no end about his _ex-lover,_ named _Sehun_ , who was a staff in the coffee shop before.  


 

  
“My famous photographer friend promised to take pictures for my wedding!” Yoora said excitedly. “And guess what? We’re going to do my prenuptial shoot in New Zealand.”  


 

  
A waiter served blueberry cheesecake and mocha latte for Chanyeol and Yoora. The waiter just placed it on the table and didn’t even bothered to look at Chanyeol. The one who sweeps every man and woman off the ground.  


 

  
“Wow. That’s new. He didn’t even spared me a glance.”

 

  
  
“Don’t be surprised. He wouldn’t like a man like you, he’s smart.”    


 

  
The bell chimed at the coffee shop door indicating someone just entered. Much to Chanyeol’s surprise, he saw his “drunk stubborn” neighbor as the boy himself stated in the note he left in the hospital.

 

  
  
“The usual order, Kyung. For take out.” Baekhyun said and smiled at the staff.

 

  
  
“Baekhyun!” Yoora called out and went to Baekhyun which left Chanyeol a little shock but he gained his composure in a millisecond.

 

  
  
“Come sit with us.” She said and pointed to the table where Chanyeol is seated. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide but after that he smiled at Yoora. His heart aches a little, thinking Chanyeol is Yoora’s fiancè.

  
  
“Chanyeol, this is Baekhyun. He is the photographer I’m talking about earlier. And Baekhyun, this is---”

 

  
  
“I know him,” Baekhyun laughed, “he is my neighbor.”  


 

  
“Yes, and he’s my _drunk stubborn_ neighbor whom I met in a bar few weeks ago.” Chanyeol said with a poker face as if he’s not interested. Baekhyun blushed in embarrassment, suddenly remembering the incident in the bar and what he wrote earlier. He excused himself as Kyungsoo called him for his order.

 

 

“Chanyeol,” Yoora glared at her younger brother. “What was that?” 

 

“Nothing. I’m have to go back to the hospital, Yoora. I have a scheduled surgery for tonight.” 

 

 

Chanyeol stood up and patted his sister on her shoulder as he said goodbye. He went into his car but before going, his eyes looked for Baekhyun when he saw his ‘ _short’_ neighbor walking to the bus stop, he smiled.

 

 

“This can’t be, this can’t be!” Baekhyun shouted as he bangs his head on his pillows.

 

 

A notification sound from his laptop which made him stopped, after a few seconds his phone is ringing.

 

 

“Baekhyun, I already sent the files and articles you needed, got ‘em?” Jessica asked. The brunette gave out few heavy breaths before answering.

 

 

“Yes, I’m gonna check them now.”

 

 

“Are you okay? You seem out of breath.”

 

 

“Yeah, I am. Thank you, Jess!” Baekhyun said before hanging up.

 

 

Chanyeol checked is patient with Jongin by his side, noting everything he says. The nurse adjust the IV drop for the patient before both him and Dr. Park went out.

 

 

“Dude, are you dating the short cutie?”  Jongin asked and Chanyeol almost slapped his face with the papers he’s holding.

 

 

“I’m not dating anyone, Jongin.” The doctor answered with a stern voice.

 

“Okay, fine. But I’m suggesting you should, you’re turning 32 this year, Park. Don’t wanna grow old alone, right?” Jongin said before fleeing away from the doctor.

 

Chanyeol shuts the light in his office before he settled on his chair. He stared at the windows, staring into the blankness before sleep took over him. Without twenty minutes, his phone started ringing. It’s a call from the emergency room in which he attended to quickly.

 

 

While Baekhyun is in his room, in-front of his computer wearing his sleepwear and round-rimmed glasses, editing articles and photos as well. It was past-midnight and sleep took a toll on the brunette.

 

 

The blinding rays of the sun and his ringtone woke him up. His eyes still closed, he answers the call.

 

 

“Hello Baekhyunnie?” The voice from the other line greeted.

 

“Yes, hello?”

 

“Good morning. This is Yoora, can you pass by the coffee shop today? We already planned the details for the shoot and I want to give it to you personally so I could also explain it to you. Do you have plans this morning?”

 

“Nothing important, noona.” He answered with a hoarse voice.

 

“Oh sorry, did I wake you up? I should’ve contact you a little later but I’ll be leaving after lunch.”

 

“It’s okay, noona.” Baekhyun laughs as he lightly scrubs his eyes. “And I’ll be going there for breakfast if you haven’t called me anyway.” He said which made Yoora laugh on the other line too.

 

“Okay, okay. See you, Hyunnie!” The older said excitedly.

 

 

 

Baekhyun walks inside the coffee shop and Kyungsoo greeted him. The aroma of coffee made him smile as he sat on the couch near the counter.

 

“Good Morning Hyunnie!” Yoora greeted him in which he returned with a warm smile “Kyungsoo, please serve the banana cake I baked.  Thank you, dear.”

 

“Here are the details you asked for, we want it simple yet wonderful. I know you can deliver that.”  Yoora smiled at Baekhyun. _Chanyeol got a good taste._ He thought.

 

The bells at the door of the coffee shop rang and Chanyeol came with his white coat hanging by his arm.

 

“Sis, brewed coffee please.”  Chanyeol said as he sat on the couch at the couch near Baekhyun. His eyes closed, evident dark circles under says he’s lacking of sleep.

 

“Sis? You guys are siblings?” Baekhyun asked in shock. The doctor’s eyes opened and saw his neighbor.

 

“Yes, Chanyeol is my brother. Why?” Yoora asked as she served the coffee her younger brother is asking for.

 

“Ah, ah nothing.” Baekhyun wave his hands to emphasize his answer.

 

“Sure?” Chanyeol asked, “Weren’t you thinking that I’m Yoora’s fiancé?” _Why can this guy read me? Am I that obvious?_ Baekhyun’s thoughts were all over the place at the moment. Chanyeol is being grumpy and he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Chanyeol.” Yoora warned him and smiled at Baekhyun who is feeling embarrassed right now. The doctor got him with his thoughts.

 

“Baekhyun, don’t mind my brother please.” Yoora kindly asked as she held the brunette’s hand. “He’s an _old single ass_ who knows nothing but work and work.”

 

Chanyeol glared at his older sister while Yoora rolled her eyes upon his brother’s face. Baekhyun continued to converse with Yoora. The doctor’s face is red as he is burning, he started coughing so much which made his sister and the photographer turn to him.

 

“Hey, are you okay? You look like you’re sick.” His sister asked with worry.

 

“I’m just tired. I’ll be going home.” Chanyeol stood up and went out of the coffee shop. Baekhyun and Yoora observed her until he got into his car and left.

 

 

“Park Chanyeol, really.” The café owner said as she shook her head. “That guy is really hard-headed. I told him not to overwork but look, he’s getting sick. That guy looks like he’s gonna have a fever, his face and ears are red.”

 

“Anyway, Baekhyun. Thank you for the time, really. This means so much to me.” Yoora said before hugging the brunette. Baekhyun hugged her back and smiled at his friend.

 

 

Baekhyun walks to the bus stop and bumped into Sehun. He greeted the younger but he just stared at him. _Why is everyone being an ass today?_ When the bus arrived, Baekhyun went in first and sat in the window seat. Sehun came in and took the sit beside him. It made him scoff in annoyance because the guy snubbed him earlier and now, here he is sitting beside him.

 

As soon as the bus stopped, Baekhyun stood up not letting the younger get out first. He is so annoyed by how Sehun acts. The older is so close to punch him. Baekhyun rushed inside their building, leaving the younger behind.

 

“Good morning, Baek!” Soonyoung greeted him.

 

“Nothing’s great about the morning.” He frowned remembering how Chanyeol acted plus, how Sehun annoyed the hell out of him. Sooner, Sehun came in the workplace which made the brunette rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey,” Sehun called out to Baekhyun. “You left your phone in the bus.” He said as he offers the phone to the smaller. Baekhyun grabbed it immediately.

 

“Thank you so much.” He said it with a fake smile that made Sehun laugh.

 

Baekhyun walked out of the room and went to his station and started editing the pictures he took in Palawan. Two movie tickets were soon placed on his desk, he looked up at the man who is standing behind him.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Obviously, movie tickets.” Sehun answered.

 

“I mean, what for?” Baekhyun asked as he held the tickets up to Sehun’s face.

 

“Just a treat. You can ask a friend or maybe me?” Sehun remained in his poker face but his voice playing between normal and teasing.

 

“You can have it back—” Before he could finish his sentence, Sehun turned and went back to his desk. He brought back the tickets down to his desk and resumed in editing.

 

 

It’s already 7pm and he’s still sitting and fixing everything that’s needed to be fixed for the next issue. He needs to finish it for he is leaving next week for Yoora’s prenuptial photoshoot in New Zealand.

 

 

Baekhyun’s phone started ringing as he walks out of the building. He fished it out of his bag and answered the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Baek, this is Yoora. I’m sorry to be calling you at this hour but can I ask for a favor please?” She said in a pleading tone.

 

“Yes, sure.” He replied, Yoora has always been nothing but kind ever since she met him, so he wants to return the favor.

 

“Can you please check on Chanyeol? He’s not answering his phone since this morning and I think he’s got a fever with the way he looked like earlier. I hope I’m not bothering you.”

 

Baekhyun froze for a moment until Yoora called his name, “Baekhyunnie?”

 

“Uh, it’s okay. I’ll check on him. Don’t worry, noona.” And with that he should be worrying about himself. He didn’t planned on meeting with Chanyeol but now, _what can he possibly do?_

 

“Thank you so much! I’ll treat you when I get back to Seoul, promise. Bye now, Hyunnie. Just call me if you need help with that giant goof.” 

 

 

Baekhyun thought he must be totally out of his mind and his heart is near to bursting for being so active in the past few minutes. He’s in front of Chanyeol’s gate right now. Why is he getting nervous? For god’s sake, he’s just going to check if Chanyeol is still breathing in his house or he’s already cold as ice.

 

The photographer doesn’t know what to do, should he shout if anyone’s inside? But if Chanyeol is sleeping, he would bother the probably sick doctor. He decided to call the doctor’s older sister.

 

“Yes, why Baekhyunnie?”

 

“Noona, how should I check on him? I’m afraid that he might be resting and I’ll bother him.”

 

“Chanyeol leaves his gate open and his passcode for his main door would be 1127.”

 

“Wait? Are you telling me to just barge in without him knowing? What if I’m a criminal?” Baekhyun asked continuously which made Yoora laugh.

 

“I know you wouldn’t kill him besides it’s only you who I told the passcode to. Just check on him please? See if he’s still breathing, at least.” Yoora said which made Baekhyun let out a sigh.

 

He quietly enters the house, his heart is beating so fast. Lights were closed and the only thing that keeps the way lighted is his phone. He almost dropped his phone when he heard whimpers beside him. The photographer took a turn but suddenly burning hands held his wrist.

 

“Who are you?” A deep voice that gave chills down to the brunette’s spine asked.

 

“Uh, Chanyeol?” He asked, suddenly the lights turned on in the area.

 

The taller stood up, looking tired and sick. Baekhyun suddenly wants to check the doctor’s temperature. He’s ears were so red and the hand on his wrist is so hot.

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked in a low voice.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked back, instead of answering the brunette’s question.

 

 

“Your sister asked me to check on you.” Baekhyun answered.

 

 

“I’m not a kid. You can go now.” The doctor said in a low stern voice.

 

 

“But—”

 

 

“Just go away!” Chanyeol shouted which made the smaller wince at his voice.

 

 

“I will! You don’t need to shout out at me. If you were answering your phone and did not made your sister worry, I wouldn’t be here in the first place!” Baekhyun didn’t know why there were tears on his face but he’s so mad. _What did he expect? Sweet and loving Chanyeol?_ He wiped off the liquid on his face and fixed himself. His expectation got him nowhere near reality.

 

 

Baekhyun was at the main door when he heard Chanyeol vomiting. _No, you’re not going back. He pushed you away and that’s a sign that you shouldn’t be here helping him._ He told himself, Baekhyun went out of the doctor’s place.

 

 

Maybe, it was just the physical appearance that’s alike. Chanyeol from his past life and Chanyeol in this life just shares the same face, same career path but his attitude and personality were very different.

 

Baekhyun looks at his face in the mirror of his bathroom while he brushes his teeth. He smiles at himself to remind him that he’s an amazing human being. The encounter with Chanyeol drained every positivity in his body. After washing himself up, his throat felt dry. He ran down stairs to drink water. As he opened his refrigerator, the first thing he saw was the herbal tea he drinks when he has fever. Chanyeol once again came into his mind. Baekhyun pulled his hair before preparing to heat the said tea.

 

Baekhyun called a 24/7 restaurant and was so glad to know they do deliveries. He ordered porridge and sweet spicy pork for _himself_ as he tries to convince his own mind. The photographer grabbed his gray hoodie that’s been hanging on his sofa. He went out of his house carrying the food and herbal tea he heated up. It’s past midnight, he hopes there won’t be any ghost lulling in the streets.

 

“Wake up, Chanyeol.” He says as he taps the hand of the doctor.

 

 

“Why are you here again?” The giant asked as soon as he saw Baekhyun standing beside the couch.

 

 

“Just eat the food and drink the tea then I’m leaving. I can’t let you die with fever when I’m the person your sister asked to check on you. I will be the prime suspect if you die.”

 

 

“What?” Chanyeol asked clearly confused at Baekhyun’s words. The smaller rolled his eyes before getting the porridge and spoon he brought. He brought everything as he didn’t want to look for things in Chanyeol’s house.

 

 

“Sit up, you _jerk_. You’re not making me feed you, right?” Baekhyun says sassily and hands the porridge to Chanyeol.

 

 

He can’t let this giant push him around. _He’s Park Chanyeol, so what? I’m Byun Baekhyun._ This is the phrase that’s been running around Baekhyun’s mind while he is in the doctor’s house. He doesn’t care if he would be needing a cardiac doctor soon as his heart is beating so fast because damn, Chanyeol’s too close.

 

 

The whole time Chanyeol’s eating the porridge, he can’t help but stare at Byun Baekhyun while the photographer is sitting on the carpeted floor, playing with some monster game on his phone.

 

“Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol called out. The smaller paused the game and turned to see Chanyeol.

 

“Sit here. I haven’t vacuumed the carpet, it’s dirty.”

 

“I like it here. Just finish your food so I can go home already and tell your sister.”

 

Chanyeol stood up and placed the bowl on the coffee table and pulled Baekhyun up on the sofa.

 

“Hey!”

 

“I told you, didn’t I? Who knows if you have some allergy to dusts, I don’t want to be held responsible.” Chanyeol sat beside him, the photographer moved far away from the doctor.

 

“Heck, stop moving and just sit still. I’m here being responsible for your sick ass.” Baekhyun retorted, rolling his eyes.

 

“Who told you to go back?” Chanyeol asked in a teasing tone. He called Yoora once Baekhyun left earlier. The doctor knew that Yoora won’t send Baekhyun back to his house just to feed him especially when he’s a bit— okay, not a bit but _super_ grumpy.

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t answer instead he got the tea and placed it in the cup. The photographer handed it to Chanyeol. The smaller started cleaning up his things. Chanyeol still observes him and smiles when he saw Baekhyun tripping.

 

“What are you five? Tripping over your own feet?”

 

“Nope, I’m twenty-six and don’t talk. Just drink the tea please.” Baekhyun said, too sleepy to argue with the giant.

 

Chanyeol handed him the cup as soon as he got it. He placed it inside the food bag he brought. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol for a moment but the doctor stares back at him. His heart might burst out if this continues. Baekhyun turned away from Chanyeol and started walking away.

 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked as he lays down on the sofa.

 

“I’m going home now.” Baekhyun answered, he starts walking away from Chanyeol.

 

“Stay.”

 

One word that made him stop. One word that made Baekhyun’s heart stop. He turned to look at Chanyeol, waiting for another word from him.

 

“How can you leave your patient behind?”

 

“You’re not my patient nor friend. Why would I stay or obey you?”

 

“You should because I’m older.”

 

“You’re not making any sense, you know? Bye, I’m going. I need to sleep too.” Baekhyun said before getting out of the house.

 

 

Once the photographer is out of the house. He took a deep breath and walked back to his house. Finally, he can at least breath properly. It was a long day, his whole system needs a rest. Baekhyun kicked off his slippers and lazily walked upstairs. He threw himself to his bed.

 

Chanyeol switched off the lights. Honestly, before came back again he took medicines for his fever and cold. That’s the reason why he got strength to argue with the smaller. He can’t help but feel guilty even when he pushed Baekhyun away at first, the younger came back and took care of him. The doctor noted in his mind to say _sorry_ and _thank you_ to the photographer first thing tomorrow.

 

 

A funny sounding song rang inside the confines of Chanyeol’s living room. Chanyeol groaned as he opens his eyes, looking for where the sound is coming. He saw a phone lying on the floor beside the couch. The doctor used his foot to bring it near and picked it up.

 

“Hello Byun Baekhyun.” The guy on the other line said. Chanyeol raised his brows and checked the caller. _Oh Sehun._

 

“Do you have free time today?” Sehun asked again, Chanyeol hanged up the phone. He sat up and placed the phone on the table.

 

Chanyeol thought of going to Baekhyun’s house and treat him to breakfast as a way of saying ‘ _thanks’_ and ‘ _sorry’_. The doctor stood up from the couch and grabbed his car keys, wallet and Baekhyun’s phone that’s been lying on top of the coffee table.

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouted as soon as he saw Chanyeol out.

 

“Have you seen my phone?” The photographer asked immediately.

 

“Ah, you mean this?” Chanyeol brought it out of his pocket and wave it in front of Baekhyun. When the younger tries to grab it, he stretched his hand over his head.

 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun placed both of his hands on his hips.

 

“Eat breakfast with me, my treat. Then I’ll return this to you.” Chanyeol smiled at him, Baekhyun looked at him suspiciously but his mind and heart was not in sync. His mind is busy weighing what to do while his heart tells him to just go because _damn everything_ , it’s Chanyeol he’s going with.

 

“Sure.” The photographer replied, his face remains neutral while the doctor is smiling at him. _Why is Chanyeol being like this?_

Chanyeol opened the gates of his garage, presenting his black SUV. Baekhyun stood still on his place, observing him.  The doctor went inside his car, and opened the window.

 

“Come on, get in. We don’t have the whole morning. I’m a busy person, you know.”

 

“Same with me. _Duh_.”  Baekhyun rolled his eyes before finally settling in the shotgun seat. Chanyeol smiled, satisfied that he made the younger come with him.

 

As they were out for the drive, Chanyeol turned on the radio and listened to whatever song that was playing. Baekhyun feels oddly peaceful and comfortable even though he is riding with the doctor whom he barely know, since the knowledge he knew about Chanyeol is counted in their past life, not now.

 

“Are you bipolar?” Baekhyun broke the silence with that question. He is straightforward as always. The photographer has always been deemed as a ‘ _real talker_ ’ as his friends would say.  That made him a little bit isolated from others but nonetheless it was nice that he could voice out everything he wants to.

 

“What?” Chanyeol thought his ears was playing with him but when he turned to the younger, he was eagerly waiting for his answer. “No, I am not. Where that did came from?”

 

“Well, it was all based on your attitude towards me.” Baekhyun answered in a matter-of-fact tone that made Chanyeol chuckling. The younger was keeping his mouth shut to avoid slips— _like how that chuckle sound so great._

 

Baekhyun stopped his thoughts as Chanyeol parked the car in front a famous sandwich place. They both went out of the car, the doctor leading the way. Both male sat facing each other. Soon a waiter gave them the menu. Chanyeol ordered some vegetable salad and sandwich of the day.

 

When the waiter left, Baekhyun placed his hands out just a few centimeters away from the older’s face. “My phone.”

 

“Hmm, I’m older at least, show me some respect.” Chanyeol said as he returns the phone to its owner.

 

“What should I call you ‘hyung’ now or something? I never even expected you to be six years older than me.”

 

“Oh, then do you think I’m younger or we’re the same age?”

 

“I don’t know. I just never thought you’re that old.”

 

“And I never thought you’re that young. I mean, I could call you _baby_ because you look like a minor, seriously.”

 

“Oh shut up, you couldn’t.”

 

“Watch me, I’ll call you that.”

 

The bickering ended when the waiter came by their table to place the food they ordered. Indeed, food is a peacemaker. Both were munching on their sandwich _without caring for each other_. But of course, that was a lie. They did steal glances at each other, without noticing they’re both doing it.

 

“Thank you for the food.” Baekhyun shyly said when they were walking out of the restaurant.

 

“Actually this is a ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry’ treat for you.” Chanyeol smiled at the younger. Baekhyun swears if Chanyeol takes a step closer, he would probably hear his loud heart beats.

 

 

 

Baekhyun almost jumped when he saw Jongdae by his doorstep, glaring at him. He closed the gates behind him and approached the male.

 

 

“You didn’t told me you were having breakfast outside. I’ve been waiting for almost an hour here.” His friend pouted at him.

 

 

“You didn’t told me that you were coming. Why are you here anyway?” Baekhyun crossed his arms and raised his brow.

 

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol came in his gates, Jongdae stood up and pointed at Chanyeol.

 

 

“You!” Jongdae shouted, which made both Baekhyun and Chanyeol confused. “You were the doctor in the bar right?”

 

 

“Yes and I came to give Baekhyun his phone.”  Chanyeol smiled before he nodded and handed the phone to the brunette, “You left this in the car.”

 

 

“What? Car? You? Him?” Jongdae continuously asked, Baekhyun placed a hand on his lips to shut him up. His friend pushed his hand off, “You went out with him?”

 

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol, the older nodded and signaled that he will go already.

 

 

“What was that? Huh? Are you not telling me something? Specifically you dating a handsome tall guy.” Jongdae is _near_ throwing a fit and the photographer doesn’t want it right now.

 

 

“Let’s go in first, my dear friend.” Baekhyun pulled him inside the house and let him sat on his couch.

 

 

“He’s _Chanyeol_.”  Baekhyun said as he let out a sigh.

 

“Chanyeol who?” Jongdae asked as he tries to remember who is that man aside from being Baekhyun’s doctor.

 

“Jongdae! Chanyeol as in _Chanyeol_ , that I told you about in college.” Baekhyun emphasizes the name, hoping that it would ring Jongdae’s mind.

 

 

“Oh~ I remember. Wait, is he real?”

 

 

“Of course, he is! He’s my neighbor who just moved in and Chanyeol is Yoora’s brother.”

 

 

“Oh my, you’ve known Yoora for years right? Yet you only met his brother now?” Jongdae tries to come up with his own conclusion, Baekhyun nods at his every question.

 

 

“There might be something more. Like you attending the same high school or something.” Jongdae states as he tries to get more information out of Baekhyun.

 

 

“That’s impossible. He’s six years older, Dae.”

 

 

“Oh. I need more information, Baek.” This is what happens when your friend is a reporter. The photographer just nodded to whatever the reporter says.

 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae part ways at the bus stop as they both are going to their work. The brunette can’t help but smile at the thought of Chanyeol. Jongdae’s words before leaving also left him thinking. “ _You’re probably meant to love him in this life too_.” It wasn’t impossible. Chanyeol is handsome, successful in life and above all, he’s warm hearted and full of sunshines even though he could be a bit grumpy at times.

 

 

“Baekhyun, your leave is approved.” Jessica informed him with a smile. The photographer sent a message to Yoora immediately to inform the bride-to-be. She quickly replied to say that she’ll be booking the flight soon.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol groaned when he heard his phone rang while he is checking the patient’s monitoring sheet. He checked the caller and let out a sigh before answering the call.

 

“Chanyeol!” Yoora exclaimed. “When will be your week-off from work? Is it this coming week?”

 

Chanyeol frowned upon her sister’s question, “Why? Do you need any help with your wedding preparations?”

 

“I need your support, of course. Come with us to New Zealand.” Yoora said with an unexplainable excitement.

 

“What? Give me a good reason then I’ll go.” Chanyeol said as he closes the record he’s currently reading.

 

“I’ll pay for your plane ticket and other expenses.”

 

“You know very well that I could too.”

 

“Well, Baekhyun is coming with us.”

 

Chanyeol stopped fidgeting with the pen in his hands and turned silent. He’s already thinking if he should come or not. _Baekhyun_. He doesn’t know why he wants to see him every moment of the day. He doesn’t know why that small neighbor of him always pops up in his mind.

 

“Chanyeol? Pleaseeeeee? Mom is also coming along. She said she misses you.”  Yoora is still on the other line.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll go.” Chanyeol replied, it’s the same for him. He misses his mom but that didn’t change the fact that when Yoora brought up Baekhyun, he almost said yes.

 

Baekhyun is someone he felt connected with. Those little tugs that his heart does every time the shorter was around him. He can always feel these ‘ _weird’_ things that Baekhyun brought him and Chanyeol isn’t stupid not to know this. He isn’t dumb but he doesn’t want to assume too much.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Baekhyunnie!!!” Yoora hugged the younger that just arrived who’s wearing a loose yellow shirt and ripped jeans. Chanyeol threw a glance at the two while he is currently talking to Yoora’s soon-to-be-husband.

 

“You ready for New Zealand?” An old yet still gorgeous woman approached Baekhyun and Yoora with a warm smile. The photographer assumes it is Mrs. Park. Baekhyun quickly bowed down but as soon as he straightened his body, a hug welcomed him.

 

“Thank you so much, Baekhyun.” The younger smiles but confusion is evident in his face. Mrs. Park chuckled upon seeing the younger confused, “For taking care of my Channie. You can marry him already.” She joked but that made Baekhyun blushed furiously.

 

Chanyeol and Joonyoung, Yoora’s fiancé approached them. The doctor stayed between his mother and Baekhyun. While the soon-to-be-married couple leads the way. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s shoulders were constantly brushing as they were making their way to the assigned terminal. The smaller doesn’t even move an inch away from the giant and Chanyeol doesn’t really mind Baekhyun being this close though.

 

Actually, they grew close throughout the days. Chanyeol would casually ask him to lunch or dinner. In fact, they’ve seen each other last night as Chanyeol saw Baekhyun walking late at night because there were no buses already. The younger is more than thankful, he didn’t have to walk to his home with his eyes almost closing from tiredness. _Were they dating?_ Sad, but no.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were seating few rows away from his mom, Yoora and Joonyoung. Chanyeol is thinking that Yoora planned this all out or maybe they’ve got no choice. He chose to give his sister the benefit of doubt besides it wouldn’t be a bad thing sitting beside Baekhyun, right?

 

“Why are you twisting in your seat?” He asked Baekhyun, who wouldn’t stop moving. The giant watches him in amusement.

 

“I’m looking for my earphones. I think I dropped them here.”

 

“Or you haven’t actually brought them. You’re so forgetful, you know. Here.”  Chanyeol placed his headphones on Baekhyun. A little bit more movement, he could touch Baekhyun’s face. The photographer was startled with the action. Chanyeol removed his hands on Baekhyun immediately. 

 

“O-oh. Thanks.” Baekhyun muttered before finally sitting still and setting up his phone to connect with the headphone. Chanyeol raised one side of the headphone off the younger’s ear.

 

“Want to watch a movie?” Chanyeol asked in which Baekhyun raised his brow, confused with the doctor’s question. “Iron Man, isn’t he your favorite?”

 

“Ah, you already know my favorites huh?” Baekhyun chuckled, he leaned closer to Chanyeol to have a better view while watching the movie. The doctor stilled for a moment but then smiled while looking at Baekhyun whose eyes were focused on the device in his hand.

 

 

As the movie reaches the climax, Baekhyun felt a weight on his shoulders and small snores were heard. He turned his head to see Chanyeol leaning on him. The photographer can’t help but smile, it’s not even a month since he met Chanyeol officially but it feels like he had known Chanyeol all his life. Past Chanyeol and the man in front of him are so alike, Baekhyun realized as he spends more time with Chanyeol.

 

The photographer knew what he’s falling into and he’s afraid of what Chanyeol might think when he learned about his dreams. He’s afraid that he may be sure of what he feels but is it really him or his past self taking over him?

 

Their flight would be more or less 20 hours. The lights were already dimmed when Chanyeol opened his eyes. He quickly saw Baekhyun who’s staring out at the window, watching the clouds and probably thinking deep. The older poked his side and when the younger turned he smiled.

 

“What were you thinking?” Chanyeol asked, a concerned smile on his lips. Baekhyun sighed.

 

“Things I didn’t knew that were possible,” _Like meeting you in this life_. Baekhyun answered softly, the doctor ruffled his hair.

 

“Haven’t you sleep yet?” The older asked and the younger shook his head as a response. Chanyeol gave him a ‘really’ look, he just rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window.

 

Baekhyun flinched when he felt arms pulling him, Chanyeol gently placed the younger’s head on his shoulders. When the photographer, attempted to move away. Chanyeol brought his other arm over Baekhyun.

 

“Sleep for now, then think again after you wake up.” 

 

Baekhyun snuggled closer and inhaled Chanyeol’s scent. Another thing, he’s afraid of getting used to Chanyeol’s presence. Sleep took over him while a deep voice hums a song he doesn’t even know.

 

Chanyeol woke Baekhyun up as the flight attendant were already serving their food. The doctor chuckled when Baekhyun rubbed his eyes cutely— well, too cute that it makes his heart burst.

 

“Ow, why are you laughing?” Baekhyun asked as he arranged the tray in front of him. Chanyeol handed him his food with a smile on his lips.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” He replied, eating a spoonful of rice. Baekhyun rolled his eyes which made the older laugh.

 

“Baekhyun here’s the access card to your room. Chanyeol’s room would be beside yours.” Yoora explained and smiled at the photographer as he got the card from her.

 

“So you’re really putting me close with your brother, noona.” Baekhyun shook his head as if he’s in disbelief but honestly, he didn’t mind being close to Chanyeol at all.

 

“Oh, as if I don’t see you guys flirting. Now, flirt all you want. By the way, Chanyeol is buying food. In case you wanna know.” Yoora winked at Baekhyun before going to her mother.

The photographer’s phone started ringing, he raised his brow as he checked the caller. Baekhyun answered the phone call as he pulls his suitcase behind. 

 

“Hey. Where are you?” 

 

“I’m in New Zealand. Why do you ask?” Baekhyun replied, he is currently waiting for the elevator.

 

“Ah! So it’s really you,” Sehun said with a chuckle before hanging up.

 

Baekhyun is confused but he just shrugged it off. He stepped in the elevator with his luggage but a foot stopped the doors from closing. A tall man gave him a smile before stepping in the elevator.

 

“Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun muttered his name. The younger waved his fingers with a small smile plastered on his handsome face.

 

“Why are you here?” His voice describes how delighted he is upon seeing a familiar face far from Seoul.

 

“Well, I got assigned for a project here.  How about you?” Sehun pressed 11thon the buttons. Baekhyun almost forgot to press his floor number which is just above Sehun’s floor.

 

“A friend hired me for her prenuptial shoot. It’s good to see a familiar face here, you know.” 

 

A sound made them stop from conversing, the elevator doors opened. Sehun went out and asked Baekhyun to drink with him an hour later, in which the brunette agreed since he didn’t have to work until tomorrow afternoon.

 

As soon as he reached his room, he slumped his drained body down onto the bed. Chanyeol suddenly came into his mind, Baekhyun smiled upon the thought of the doctor. _Ah, how Chanyeol can make him smile so easily. Gosh, he’s so doomed._

Chanyeol whistles as he pulls his luggage off the elevator. His other hand holding a paper bag which contains his and Baekhyun’s food. The doors opened as he reached the 12th floor. The doctor went out still whistling as he passes by Baekhyun’s room he stopped and tried to hear from the door but he can’t actually hear anything so he just settles in his hotel room.

 

 

 After changing into more comfortable clothes, he went out with the paper bag in his hand and knocked on Baekhyun’s door. He heard a faint “wait” before the door opened, revealing the photographer in walking shorts and a cute-print shirt.

 

“Food?” Chanyeol says in a cute manner without him noticing, waving the paper bag in front of Baekhyun’s face.

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun got the bag from Chanyeol’s hand and checked it.

 

“Why did you buy two?”

 

“Because we’re eating together.” 

 

Baekhyun is confused even though Chanyeol already set-up the table in front of the television. He just watches the older move around his room. Chanyeol arranges the food on the table, removing the lids and giving Baekhyun a pair of chopsticks.

 

“Now, let’s eat?” Chanyeol asked enthusiastic enough that he made the latter smile without even exerting much effort.

 

“Thank you for the food.” Baekhyun said before he starts eating.

 

“You know I can do this everyday,” The photographer raised his chopsticks and anticipates for Chanyeol to finish his sentence. “Eating, I mean.”

 

“It’s the same for me too.” Baekhyun replied, he kind of didn’t expect the statement to be like that. He somewhat expected it to be something cheesy just like in the movies, you know.

 

Chanyeol knows and he can feel that Baekhyun looks at him differently than the other humans out in this world. He’s not naive not to know how the younger feels. The doctor also liked the fact that someone might love him. What’s weird is that he does not push Baekhyun off his life, well that’s what he has been doing for the past years. He doesn’t take interest in love anymore but here he is doing subtle flirting with Baekhyun.

 

“Do you want to drink out later?” Chanyeol asked, slightly hoping Baekhyun wants to drink and have a little chit-chat.

 

“Aren’t you the same person who told me that my alcohol resistance is not good?” Baekhyun retorted. The taller’s face immediately dropped as he realizes that he is kind of grouchy with Baekhyun that time.

 

“Just kidding, but if I ever get drunk please do the honor to bring me back alive and safe from embarrassment in this room.”  The younger said with a pout which made Chanyeol chuckle. “Hey, I’m serious. I entrust my life to you.”

 

“Okay then. I’ll bring you back alive and safe from embarrassment.”

 

“Oh! A co-worker also invited me for drinks, it’s okay to tag him along right?” Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to respond. The taller just nodded his head with a small smile. _Who he is to say ‘no’ right?_

“I’ll just rest in my room for a while. You should rest too so you won’t get easily wasted later.” Chanyeol joked with a wink. The younger nodded and followed Chanyeol to the door.

 

 

“See you later.” Baekhyun stepped closer to the door, leaning onto it. The taller waved, a smile on his lips, before turning to leave.

 

 

The photographer closed the door with a sigh. _The thing between him and Chanyeol is basically flirting, isn’t it?_ Baekhyun started cleaning up the plastic bento boxes that they ate in. After tidying things up, he decided to take a shower.

 

 

It’s funny to think that he really met Park Chanyeol. A person he only once know because of his dreams. A person he thought that would only be existing in the past, is here alive and near him. _Reincarnation really happens but what about us being past lovers? Will it happen this time too?_ Baekhyun thought, he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

 

 

Baekhyun wandered around the room in his bathrobe, he stopped in front of the big window looking at the view. He yawned and look at the bed as if it’s luring him. The brunette ran and flopped on the bed, it wasn’t long before sleep took a toll on him.

 

 

Chanyeol went out of his room to check out the gym, he doesn’t have time to go to it when he’s in Korea since he’s always busy with work. It will not hurt to try a small workout during this vacation. A towel on his shoulder and a bottle of water in his left hand, he enters the elevator, pressing 7th floor as the gym is located there. Chanyeol started whistling before leaning on the side. It wasn’t long before it stopped on the 11th floor. The doors opened and _tada_ , it’s his ex, Oh Sehun.

 

 

“Hey Park, long time no see.” The younger among the two greeted. Chanyeol remained silent, knowing Sehun also knows Baekhyun _—_ not just that, he might also like him. Chanyeol concludes based on Sehun’s phone call when Baekhyun left his phone in his place.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Sehun chuckles as the older looked at him.

 

“You know Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol straightforwardly asks. Sehun stopped for a moment before facing Chanyeol with a serious face.

 

“Ah, it must be you who hanged up on me the last time. Baekhyun doesn’t do that but, you do.” The younger smirked obviously trying to annoy Chanyeol.

 

The elevator finally arrived on the 7th floor, the doctor went out without any words. Purposely snobbing Oh Sehun.

 

“Bye Park, see you around.’

 

 

Chanyeol is a little annoyed _— just a teeny-weeny bit._ He just shrugs off by running on the treadmill and thinking that he’ll drink with Baekhyun later.

 

“Oh shit.” He realized that Baekhyun’s co-worker might be _Sehun_. The photographer isn’t the type to give his number everywhere, so that might be it.

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up and it’s already 22 minutes, past 8pm. He immediately checked his phone, Chanyeol left 3 messages and he missed Sehun’s call. The doctor asked him if he wants to eat at the sushi bar near the hotel before drinking out in the hotel’s bar. Of course, he agreed.

 

 

‘ _I’ll be waiting for you in front of the elevator. See ya :)_ ’ 

 

Baekhyun wore a white Supreme shirt and ripped jeans, he didn’t even bother to comb his hair since Chanyeol said he’ll be waiting. He doesn’t want to make Chanyeol wait for too long. His phone started ringing, he extended his hand to reach his phone which is laying in the middle of the bed. 

 

“Hello Baekhyun, I’ll be late since my uncle set up an appointment with someone and just told me about it now.”

 

“Oh it’s okay. I planned to call you earlier to inform you that I’m bringing someone with me.”

 

“Ah. I need to go now, the transpo is here. Bye.” Sehun hanged up. Baekhyun didn’t mind it since he knows Chanyeol is already waiting, instead he hurries out of his hotel room.

 

Baekhyun poked Chanyeol’s cheek to get his attention from his smartphone. A smile slowly creeped up upon the taller’s face.

 

“Let’s go?” Chanyeol stepped into the elevator and pushed the button. He’s wearing a black loose shirt, an Adidas track pants and a bucket hat. The shorter find him really attractive even though the doctor is just sporting a very simple everyday look.

 

“Yep, sleeping made me hungry.”  Baekhyun joked after standing beside the taller− _a bit too close._ They’re both leaning onto the elevator wall. This kind of scene is both their style and at that very moment− two hearts were fluttering.

 

 

“I really like this roll,” Chanyeol comments while chewing the last piece of Calamari Tempura roll, “But I like your smile more.” 

 

Baekhyun almost spat his iced tea because of Chanyeol’s cheesy line. They’ve been playing and laughing while eating.

 

“You playing cheesy, huh?”

 

“Nope, I just feel like complimenting you tonight.”  The older winked, Baekhyun just laughed at him.

 

“What? Why are you laughing? You’ll get more of it if you'd date me.”

 

“Gosh, who would even date you?” Baekhyun jokingly replied.

 

“Well, you.” Chanyeol replied with a serious face. The younger looked away with a hint of blush on his face and took a sip of his soda.

 

“Just kidding,” The doctor ruffled the younger’s hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat on the stool by the bar.  The bartender went in front of them, waiting for their orders. Baekhyun threw a look at Chanyeol who is seriously looking at the menu.

 

“What is your bestseller?” Baekhyun asked since he can’t really choose.

 

 

“Jungle Juice, sir.”

 

 

“I like to try that, how about you Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, tapping the surface of the bar with his fingers.

 

 

“I’ll go with Espresso Martini.” Chanyeol said. The bartender gave them a smile before preparing their drinks right before their eyes.

 

 

The bartender places Baekhyun’s drink in front of him. It got fruits floating on the top which made Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle. He loves both fruits and alcohol, it’s just a _lovely_ mix. The smaller took a sip and his face immediately crumpled.

 

 

“Yikes, this is too strong.” He coughed, which made the older chuckled at his unexpected cute statement.

 

 

“Espresso Martini, sir.” The bartender placed the drink in front of Chanyeol, the latter muttered thanks and sipped on his cocktail.

 

 

“This has lesser alcohol, want to switch drinks?” The doctor offered, Baekhyun gave him a stare as if he said something really weird.

 

 

“No thanks, I’m fine with this.”  He rejected the offer, his fingers tapping on the surface along with the beat of the DJ’s music.

 

 

“Just make sure. I don’t want to carry you.”

 

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t.”

 

 

It was an hour of useless talk and Baekhyun is already drunk after drinking more than half of Jungle juice. Now, Chanyeol needs to hear his super corny jokes or else he would stand up and shout at him. _Yep_ , he experienced it after saying, “Enough with the corny jokes, Baek. I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“What do you call a fake pasta?” Baekhyun asks and starts laughing before he even says the joke.

 

“What?”

 

“An im-pasta!” Baekhyun laughs too much that he has tears brimming. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes.

 

“I can’t believe you still make my heart flutter even when you’re drunk and spitting out unfunny jokes. I’m getting weird because of you. ” Chanyeol stated after drinking from the beer, he just ordered. Baekhyun’s face turned serious, he looked at Chanyeol straight in the eye.

 

“That’s not weird since I’m really charming, aren’t I?”

 

“Ah, you’re so full of yourself when you’re drunk.” Chanyeol shakes his head as if in disbelief but he finds it amusing.

 

“Wanna know what’s weirder?” Baekhyun moved closer to Chanyeol. The doctor just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I know you even before we m-met. I think I’ve known you a-all my life. Ah! Not you but your past self.” Baekhyun confessed, eyes almost closing because he’s too drunk.

 

“What are you saying? You’re really weird, aren’t you?”  Chanyeol joked but Baekhyun suddenly cried in front of him.

 

“I—You loved me in your past life and i-it’s the same for me but I guess it won’t be the same in this life, right? Right. You probably hate me for everything, you probably hate what I’m saying right now.”

 

“Come on, let me bring you back to your room.”

 

“See! You think I’m saying nonsense right? I have to live knowing all of these, it’s hard especially after meeting you. I’m not even sure if my feelings for you is mine or my past self.” Baekhyun blurted out, he stood up and started walking unsteadily away from Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol’s gaze followed Baekhyun until he’s out of the bar. He sighed, he shouldn’t be fazed by this but everything the shortie said is getting to him. The giant stood up and walked in a fast manner as he is trying to catch Baekhyun. He saw Baekhyun leaning his head on a wall, crying. Chanyeol didn’t bother to go near the crying man, he just watched him from afar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol isn’t going with us to Muriwai Beach.” Yoora announced, Baekhyun just remained checking his lenses for his camera.

 

“Is it okay though? Who will be helping Baekhyun in setting up?”  Joonyoung worriedly checks Baekhyun, they’ve got a team for this shoot but each individual is already assigned in their works.

 

“Oh, wait! I know someone who can help him, he’s more experienced than Chanyeol.”

In less than 10 minutes, they saw Sehun running towards them. He patted Baekhyun’s shoulder first before going to Yoora.

 

“Sehunnie!” Yoora hugged her and he hugged him back.

 

“This is Baekhyun, your master for today. Just kidding, but seriously he’s the one you’ll be working with today.”

 

“Actually he’s my co-worker, noona.” Baekhyun smiled, Sehun nodded.

 

“Small world it is.” Yoora said, slightly nodding her head.

 

 

Baekhyun decided to go home earlier so he went back to Seoul with Sehun. He lied to Yoora that he is needed in Wanderlust, when in fact that he is off work till Tuesday next week and it’s only Friday. The photographer just can’t see Chanyeol right now, he confessed that he likes him then told him that he knew him in his past life plus, had a breakdown right in front of the guy. But the doctor probably won’t care but still, it’s embarrassing and awkward.

 

 

Chanyeol heard that Baekhyun went back to Seoul already— _with Sehun._ He can’t say that he doesn’t care because he does and Baekhyun with Sehun just leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He had to admit that he wants Baekhyun for himself but he can’t have a man who is not sure of his feelings. He doesn’t want to force someone to like him if they don’t.

 

The last night in New Zealand was spent in his room, lazily watching TV while his heart aches a little— a little too much. He misses Baekhyun but will they be okay? Chanyeol, himself feels that _it’s not._

 

 

 

Baekhyun peeks in the small gap of his gate to check if Chanyeol is around. It’s been 3 days since the doctor is back. He sighed realizing that Chanyeol might be staying in the hospital after he came back since he didn’t see or hear any of him. He doesn’t know why is he even doing this, all he knows is that he isn’t ready to face the taller even though he misses him really bad. 

_-_

“Hyung!” Jongin bursted in Chanyeol’s office.

 

 

“What do you need, Jongin?” Chanyeol didn’t even bother to throw a look to the younger since he’s currently studying.

 

 

“Any process with the cute shortie? I heard he’s in New Zealand with you.”

 

 

“It wasn’t just us, okay. I’m with there with my family and he’s there to do work.”

 

 

“Aw, seriously hyung? It’s like two weeks ago when you told me, _‘his smile is like the sun, blinding’_ ” Jongin mimicked Chanyeol’s deep voice.

 

 

“And when did I say that?” The doctor threw the nurse a sharp stare with one of his brows raised.

 

 

“Well, when you were drunk during our last night out,” Jongin smirked teasingly. “and you are not very poetic, it’s so funny. Don’t deny, you are very much smitten by Baekhyun.”

 

 

“Fine, fine. I like him but we’re in a really awkward phase right now. So go and work, stop bothering me.”

 

 

“You know you could always ask me for tips.” Jongin winked playfully before running out of Chanyeol’s office.

 

 

Chanyeol can’t really get Baekhyun’s words out of his head. “ _I’m not even sure if my feelings for you is mine or my past self.”_   Baekhyun likes him but he is not sure. There’s a possibility that everything the photographer’s feeling is just an infatuation or something that could be easily changed. 

 

  
_“I promise not just to love you forever but to love you every single day of my life. It’s not a wonder why my love for you keeps on growing every single day.”  Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear.  The smaller started tearing up in his embrace.  
  
_

_  
“Oh gosh, why are you so good with your words? You’re making me cry.”  
  
_

_  
“It’s okay to cry, I’m here to wipe your tears anyway.”  The taller kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head and hugged him tighter.  
  
_

_  
“I love you so much.”  
  
_

  
  
Chanyeol woke up with a pang in his heart. It feels so real that it gives off a feeling of longing. He stood up and rushed to the nurse station.

  
  
“Dr. Park, do you need something?” The head nurse asked.

  
“Do you know where Jongin is?” 

  
“He went to the cafeteria. Oh, there he is.”

  
  
“Oho! Why are you here, Dr. Park?” Jongin teased the doctor which resulted into a small punch in his arm. 

  
“Do you believe in reincarnation or in past life?” Chanyeol asked immediately, Jongin stared at him while sipping his mocha frappe. 

  
“Hmm… I do. My grandmother once told me about how humans die and get reborn in another lifetime to continue their life or redo it because the last one is a trash.”  


 

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
A week of actually pretending that Chanyeol does not exist is tiring but he sees the taller from the window of his room came back in his house just two times this week. He might be busy in the hospital or something. Baekhyun told Junmyeon about what happened and the older told him, “ _Don’t be too hard on yourself if you really miss Chanyeol, just talk to him but before doing that you need to assess yourself first. You can’t keep him hanging with something you’re not even sure of, honey._ ” 

 

  
Baekhyun is done editing Yoora and Joonyoung’s prenuptial photos and the video. He decided to send it via email since he can’t drop it by because he’s currently bombarded with works for taking a week off. The brunette has been checking articles and the possible new layouts for their magazine. He’s too focused that he didn’t even noticed the time. It’s past 2am and he’s suddenly craving for an Iced Americano. After minutes of contemplating, he decided to go out for a night walk and buy his Iced Americano then finish his work. 

  
  
In his gray hoodie, he walks out of his house. As he is soon to arrive in the café, he felt someone is walking behind him. He took his steps in a much hurried pace while praying that he won’t be killed tonight.

 

“Hey, hey. Easy there, Baekhyun.”

 

 

Baekhyun turned to look because the voice sounded familiar.

 

 

“Oh Sehun?” He muttered when he already saw the face.

 

 

“Yup, it’s me. What are you doing at this late hour?” Sehun walks beside Baekhyun.

 

 

“Oh, I’ll be going to the café near the neighborhood park.”

 

 

They decided to stay in the coffee shop for a good thirty minutes which is spent on chatting about work, daily life or the pets they want. It was nice to have someone to talk to about these simple things but Baekhyun just couldn’t get Chanyeol out of his mind. He made a slip about the doctor and suddenly the atmosphere turned quiet. That was the time when they concluded to end the day and go home.

 

 

Sehun and Baekhyun walked with a safe distance between them. Before parting ways, Sehun broke the silence.

 

“I like you.”

 

Baekhyun smiled, “I like you too as a friend and co-worker.”

 

“I know. Good night!” He returned the smile.

 

It wasn’t really a big deal because admit it, you don’t always win in life but you could always start again until you do. That’s what Sehun believes in. He already knows that it was impossible for Baekhyun to like him because it’s always been Chanyeol. Believe it or not, he knew about those two being soulmates. Let’s just say that Sehun has the ability to see the past life of someone close to him.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol has been seeing his past life with Baekhyun in his dreams for several consecutive days already. He decided to go home tonight, thinking it is much better to rest at home. While sitting in his terrace he saw the shortie walking in his gray hoodie. The taller watched him ran when he heard cats fighting. He couldn’t help but smile at Baekhyun’s cuteness. He just wants to hug and protect the man at all costs.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun woke up because of the doorbell ringing. It’s not a really okay because he is currently dreaming about Chanyeol, the one in his present life. He wants to shout at whoever rang his doorbell for so many times. He wore the hoodie that’s been lying on top of his computer chair and rushed downstairs. 

 

  
He is getting out of his front door when his morning visitor or he likes to call ‘someone-who-ruined-my-sleep’ decided to press the doorbell again. He groaned as he ran quickly to the gates. Thanks to ‘someone-who-ruined-my-sleep for making me do some exercise. Baekhyun thought.

 

  
  
“Now there, what do you need?” Baekhyun asked as soon as he opened the gate. 

 

“You, if not you then who else.”  Chanyeol stated with a smile. Baekhyun literally froze in front of him. Who knew Chanyeol would suddenly show up in front of his gate?

 

  
“I’ve dreamed about you, the past life we had spent together. I know it now, not everything but enough to understand it. It may be before or now but what matters is that I like you or a bit pass that already.” The doctor confessed, Baekhyun’s tears is already at the side of his eyes. 

  
“Why are you so good at making me feel overwhelmed?” Baekhyun wipes the tears that were coming out with his hand that is covered by the long sleeves of his hoodie. Chanyeol hugged him with one arm as he is holding something with his other hand. 

  
“In my dreams you really loved strawberries, you were munching on them all the time. I hope you still do.”  He said before handing Baekhyun the strawberry bouquet.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_December 2022_**

  
  
The sunlight entering the huge room woke Chanyeol up. His arms draped over the sleeping body of the man he loves. The fact that he is waking up every single day with this scene really warms his heart. He stared at Baekhyun’s face caressing his cheeks. This guy never fails to make his heart flutter with everything he does.

 

  
  
“ _You’ll wake up in one…_ ” Chanyeol placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

  
  
“ _Two_.” A kiss on the smaller’s nose. It made Baekhyun squirm but not really waking up. 

 

  
“ _And three_.”  Finally, a kiss on the lips. It wasn’t even three seconds when Baekhyun’s hand traveled to Chanyeol’s hair. The giant pulled back because if not they might be doing something that’s not supposed to be done this morning since they have to check the beach resort in Barcelona for their upcoming wedding in June next year. 

 

  
“Finally, you’re awake. Let’s prepare now?” Chanyeol asked before giving him a quick peck then stood up. Baekhyun sat up, his hair is a mess. 

 

  
“Uhm later. I need my morning cuddles first, Yeol.” Baekhyun pouted, opening his arms wide. Who is Chanyeol to say no, right? 

 

  
"We can make it forever, right?" Baekhyun asked, already in Chanyeol’s embrace.  


  
"Yup, we can because if it’s not you then who else will I go down this life road with?" 

 


End file.
